Substantial developments have been carried out in the art of operators and control systems associated therewith for remotely controlling the opening and closing of upward acting sectional or one piece garage doors.
There has been a continuing need to provide garage door operators and control systems therefor which minimize the hazards associated with opening and closing the door, and provide for opening the door rapidly so that the user may make a rapid entry or exit with respect to the garage, or other structure, while providing reduced stress on the operator and the door. There has also been a need to achieve operation automatically by remote control with substantial reliability. These needs have posed certain problems in the provision of door operators and control systems associated therewith.
Still other problems associated with garage door operator systems include the desire to provide an operator and control system associated therewith which can be easily and accurately adjusted by the user to automatically stop or reverse the direction of movement of the door in the event of encountering an obstruction, detect whether or not the operator is controlling a sectional type door or a one piece or so-called California type door and provide for variable speed control of the door opening and closing cycle to provide for rapid opening of the door at a controlled rate of speed with acceleration and deceleration phases and acceptable reduced closing speeds of the door, again with acceleration and deceleration phases of the closing cycle. All of these features are desired to be incorporated in a door operator and control system associated therewith which requires minimal effort to install and establish operation thereof.
It is to all of these ends that the present invention has been developed.